You are not alone
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Mizuki is the heiress of the Hyuga but everyone hated her.Only one boy didn't and he became her only friend but he left suddenly.7 years after people still ignored her so she dcided to leave konoha.She never imagined that she would see him again.
1. Intro

My name is Mizuki Hyuga and this is my story:

I'm the heir of the Hyuga clan and the older sister of Hinata and Hanabi but everyone hated me and ignored me like I did something wrong, my father was always desisted me act like I was a trash, the worst member of the family you know why? Because my mother died giving birth to me and my Father loved her more than himself so he always curse that I was born. I always try to prove myself to make them proud that I'm not just a trash but with no result. As I told you everyone hated me but…he was the only exception…

_**Flashback**_

_Ten years old Mizuki was sitting in the ground crying because she had hurt her hand while playing with a kunai. Everyone was passing her like she was a ghost and was spending rumors about her, none cared about poor Mizuki._

_She couldn't take it anymore she started running and running away from them tears falling from her eyes._

_She ran and ran until she reached her secret place ,it was a beautiful lake and a plain that was full of many beautiful flowers in the colors of the rainbow._

_She sat there near the lake crying her heart out._

_Someone heard her sobs and followed the sound to see the poor girl crying._

'_Why? Why?'Was the only thing that was in her mind so she didn't notice the footsteps that were heard until she felt something touching her shoulder ._

_She looked up surprised tears still rolling in her cheeks to meet with two onyx orbs._

_She took some steps back from the stranger. He had long black hair and onyx eyes,he couldn't be older than her._

"_Hey don't worry I won't hurt you. «He said with a gentle voice making Mizuki relax, whoever talked to her will always hit her._

"_Now tell me what your name is? «The boy asked kindly._

"_M-Mizuki. «She whispered._

"_I'm Itachi now tell me why are you crying?"He introduced himself with a small smile._

"_E-everyone hates me but I didn't do anything! All of my life they have been ignoring me! Like I'm a ghost!Why?Why?"She exclaimed and whispered the last part._

_He looked at her with sad eyes he moved closer to her and hugged her._

_Her eyes widened at the move._

"_You are not alone. «He whispered with a soothing voice trying to calm her down._

_She closed her eyes and hugged him back._

"_Thank you. «She whispered with a small smile and falls asleep in his arms._

_He smiled and lay her next to a tree watching her asleep._

"_Goodbye. «He whispered and disappeared in the shadows._

_**The end.**_

**Third person's pov**

She hasn't see him again but she always wished that they would meet again.

Everyone continued ignoring her and at some point she couldn't take it anymore.

Right now she is packing her things and is ready to leave nothing holds her back.

She scratched her headband and put it at her forehead.

In the night she was walking away from her home, when she reached the Konoha gates a lonely tear fell from her started raining.

Looking back for one more time "Goodbye Konoha." She whispered and disappeared in the mysteries of the night.

**Hey guys!Here is my new story!Please tell me what do you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Mizuki was running in the shadows of the night wondering where she could go now since she has no home …not anymore.

She looked down with a sad look on her face but she kept running. After some time she was tired so she deiced to stop and rest.

She tried to sleep but a nightmare was haunting her it was always the same one.

Everyone acting with hates towards her and then beat her up until she was almost dead then out of nowhere her he comes and saves her asking if she was alright and then someone stabs him in the heart and the only person that ever cared for her is dead.

She woke up painting hard her eyes widened.

'Relax it was only a dream, calm down. 'She thought and started calming down.

All of sudden she sensed two chakra signatures and powerful ones at that.

She cancelled her own so they couldn't realize she was there and activated her byakugan so she could see who it was and what she saw made her eyes widened.

In front of her were two of the most notorious and dangerous criminal of the world Kisame Hoshikagi one of the seven swordsmen's of the mist with his sword samehada and Itachi Uchiha famous for killing the whole Uchiha clan and leaving only one boy as survivor she looked into his eyes those beautiful eyes then a picture of the boy that saved her appeared in her mind. She shook her head "this isn't time to think about that focus!' She thought trying to get his image out of her mind.

The two of them seemed to be talking, with her byakugan Mizuki could read what they were saying.

"Itachi-san we are going to capture the kuybi brat today and attack Konoha. Are you ready? «Kisame questioned Itachi.

The younger man just nodded but Mizuki could see a pain in his features even if that went unnoticed by his partner.

Worry took over her 'Oh God! They are gonna attack Konoha! I have to inform them.'

Now you are thinking why is she worried about them and Konoha? Since they treated like that? The answer is because she knows innocent lives will be taken if the Akatsuki destroyed Konoha.

Still hiding her chakra signature she tried to run back to her home village trying to inform them about the attack but luck wasn't on her side she tripped to the ground making noise so they noticed her.

Kisame and Itachi followed the sound to see her in the ground. Mizuki was trying to find a way to escape but couldn't

"It seems that girl listened to everything we said .What do you say Itachi-san? Should we kill her?" The blue skinned man asked turning to his partner with a grin.

The black haired man shook his head "No she might be useful for us. We should take her to Leader-sama and he would decide what to do with her. "Itachi answered calmly.

"Whoa Itachi-san that's the most I ever heard you talking! Kisame exclaimed only to be answered with a death glare.

Mizuki couldn't help but giggle a little at their actions.

Kisame grinned "Ok then we are gonna get the girl to leader-sama. What's your name kid?" Kisame asked her.

"My name is Mizuki. "She said as calmly as she could but inside her she added 'And I'm not a kid!'

"You know what to do Itachi-san."Kisame said turning to the raven.

"Hn."Was the answer of the Uchiha then slowly he opened his eyes revealing the mankegyo sharingan.

Mizuki suddenly felt sleepy then everything became black.

**After some hours**

Mizuki was feeling really warm,she half opened her eyes still feeling sleepy, looked up only to be met with the face of the one and only Itachi Uchiha! He was carrying in his arms and she was feeling quite comfortably to say the least.

She blushed 'What's going on ?'She wondered , Then all the memories came back to her.

She closed her eyes again tried to pretend that she was sleeping. She was feeling really embarrassed about the position she was in.

"We are here."A monotone voice stated.

"We know that you are awake kid so open your eyes."A familiar voice said and chuckled.

Mizuki opened her eyes stood up , pouted a little and she was thinking 'I'm not a kid!'

Kisame laughed " Isn't she cute Itachi-san?"He asked but then his voice turned a little serious "Kid you are gonna meet our Leader now. «Then he took something out of his pocket and put it around Mizuki's eyes.

'A blindfold! 'She realized and chuckled 'As if that would work against the byakugan!'

They went inside many tunnels until they were in front of their Leader's office.

They removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Itachi knocked the door politely.

"Come in."A deep voice answered from inside the room.

They opened the door to be met with the famous rinnegan user.

"Leader-sama."Itachi bowed his head showing respect.

"Itachi ,Kisame who is that girl?"Pain asked them.

"She is a missing nin of Konoha ,she heard of our plans."Itachi replied.

"And why didn't you killed her?"He said with a really calm voice.

"Because she might be useful to us and in the Akatsuki we prefer to have bloodline limit's don't we?"Pain nodded.

"She has the byakugan."

"That's interesting and she could help us to take over Konoha."Pain murmured then said"Ok what's your name?"He asked her.

"Mizuki Hyuga sir."She answered trying to be calm.

"You have two choices Mizuki jpin our organization and help us take over Konoha or you will be killed."Th eoranged haired man sated.

Her eyes widened 'What am I gonna do?I don't want to die yet!But I shouldn't betray my village either. 'then she realized that from the time she became a missing nin .

She took a deepbreath still unsure if this was the best choice "I agree with your terms I will become a member of the Katsuki."Mizuki said and bowed.

Pain merely nodded "Mizuki you will be the partner of Itachi. Two eye bloodline limit users in the same team will be really powerful. But first you will fight a member of the Akatsuki to see how powerful you are, prepare to face him. You are all dismissed. «The Leader and waved from them to go.

They both bowed and left the room.

Mizuki was thinking 'I am wondering which member I'm gonna face.'Itachi led her to a room «This is gonna be your room for now well."He said and disappeared.

Time passed.

'I'm ready. 'Mizuki thought to herself.

Someone knocked her door "Enter."It was Pain.

"It's tiem for you to battle."He said.

She nodded and soon they were in the training grounds.

All of the members were there she couldn't recognize anyone expect Itachi and Kisame.

"Mizuki Hyuga you are gonna battle with…"Pain started saying….

**CLIFF!**

**Oh how much I love cliff's!Well I hope you liked the chapter!Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Mizuki Hyuga you are gonna battle with…"Pein started saying.

"Sasori no Akasuna!"He announced.

"Eh?"She looked at him surprised, Sasori was one of the least members she thought she would have to battle with.

"Damn I wanted to be picked instead of Danna hm! «Deidara muttered.

Sasori took some steps forward "Well let's get over with it, I don't like waiting.» He said and took out his Favourite puppet the third Kazekage.

Mizuki gulped and took her battle stance.

"Ready? «Pain asked them

They nodded.

"Ready, set go!"Pain exclaimed and the battle started.

Sasori made the first move, he sent his puppet forward and it threw a smoke bomb at her.

Mizuki eyes widened as she realized that this wasn't just a simple smoke bomb 'Poison!'

She took a deep breath,jumped high in the air I that moment several kunais were threw at they reached she started forming the seals "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving!" She cried and a big chakra sphere appeared around her blocking all the kunais.

She smirked at him.

"Impressive but you didn't defeated me yet!"Sasori said and attacked for one more time.

Mizuki attacked at the puppet with her Eight trigrams thirty-two palms technique at the last palm the puppet was destroyued.

Sasori's eyes widened for a moment "You are gonna pay for tat."He cursed.

Mizuki appeared behind him "I don't think so. Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"She cried.

Sasori taken by surprise didn't have time to block the attack and his jaw was connected with her fist.

He fell back several meters away.

He didn't stand up ,Pein was ready to announce Mizuki's win when all of sudden a puppet appeared behind Mizuki and stabbed her in the chest.

She spilled blood and fell on the ground holding her chest trying to breath.

Sasori smirked "You didn't expect me to be defated so easily did you?"He asked sure for his win.

"Of course not!That's why I prepared that!"Mizuki exclaimed and released the jutsu.

Everything started becoming red and black and soon Sasori understood what she meant genjutsu,she used genjutsu to confuse looked up to see her with a kunai ready to stab his heart.

"Are you admitting defeat yet?"Mizuki whispered at him.

"I'll pay you back sometime. "The red-haired whispered back and louder he said "I lost."

"Winner is Mizuki Hyuga."Pein stated.

Mizuki stood up and smiled proud of her victory.

"That was great kid!"Kisame commented grinning.

" job Mizuki-san."Itachi congrulated her.

"Thanks Itachi-san and Kisame."She smiled at them.

"What?No san for me?"Kisame joked.

"Of course not,you called me kid again so no way."Mizuki smiled at him.

"Mizuki,Itachi."Leader called.

"Yes Leader-sama."They said in sync.

"Itachi show Mizuki to the base and then introduced to everyone. «Pain ordered the Uchiha.

"Yes Leader-sama.» Itachi said and bowed.

"Oh and before I forget it here is your Akatsuki robe and ring Mizuki. "Pain hand her the robe and the ring.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."The rinnegan user said.

"Thank you Leader-sama."Mizuki said and turned to Itachi.

He nodded and started showing her around the base near the end Mizuki felt tired.

"Hey Itachi-san can we finished the tour later?I feel tired."She said and was ready to fall to the ground when Itachi caught her.

H elooked at her a hint of worry in his face then he realized that she was just exhausted from the fight.

He sighed and said "I guess we will continue another time."

He took her to his arms and led her to her room.

He lied her to the bed gently and was ready to leave but before he closed the door he whispered "Sweet dreams. «And he left.

**You didn't expect Sasori didn't you?Hah!Sorrry for the small chapter!Please review!I was sso happy that I got 2 reviews already so I updated!**


	4. Chapter 3

Mizuki woke up and rubbed her eyes.'Where am I?What time is it? «She wondered then she remembered that she had fainted when she was having a tour with Itachi.

'He must have brought me here .I have to thank him later. 'She thought as she looked outside it was still night.

Suddenly she felt nostalgia filling her heart. Even if she didn't show it,she missed her home. She missed her little sisters, Konoha everything.

'But there is no turning back now huh?' She thought with a sad smile on her face.

Even if she acted happy on the outside,on the inside she was feeling really lonely.

She stood up and looked at of her window in the lonely moon in the sky and started singing.

Itachi was awake. He couldn't sleep, he was having nightmares. His dreams were full of regret, guilty, loneliness, sadness and blood. As he was walking round he heard something strange a beautiful voice was singing.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it every day.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

He followed the sound and was led to Mizuki's room. Here she was looking outside the window the moonlight falling of her. She looked like an angel that came to save them. He closed his eyes and listened to her beautiful singing.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,yeah oh

'Is that how she really feels?Like she has no home ,feels broken the inside and doesn't know where she belongs? 'He wondered 'Then I know how that feels but I wish I didn't.'He thought.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh oh

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh oh oh

When she finished singing, tears were falling from her deep blue fell on her knees crying.

Itachi watched her with sad eyes, he had felt this way before the feeling that you are all alone. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that she is not alone and that's everything it's alright but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He took a deep breath and he walked towards her with hesitant steps and he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He hugged her and stroke her hair trying to calm her down and with a soothing voice he was whispering to her ear"Shh it's alright,you are not alone...I'm here"

Two lonely tears fell from her eyes "Thank …you…Itachi-san…"She whispered and feel asleep in his arms.

He looked down to the sleeping girl sadly and decided to stay with after a long time he finally slept calmly with no nightmares haunting him.

***Smiles sadly.*That was sad wasn't it?I wanted to write something and here is the song she sang was Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki opened her eyes. She had a really weird dream ,she had started crying and Itachi had come and comforted her .Then she noticed something strange ,she could hear another breath.

'But that's not possible since I'm all alone …right? 'She thought then looked up to meet with the sleepy face of the young uchiha. He was hugging her tightly.

She blushed 'So it was not a dream...Oh God I feel so embarrassed right now. I will pretend that, I'm still sleeping yeah that's it 'She decided and closed her eyes.

Slowly Itachi started waking up. He cracked open one eye and looked down to the 'sleeping' Mizuki and he could hear her calm breathing.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead and then he left leaving the blue haired girl alone.

She opened her eyes blushing.

She wore her clothes and Akatsuki cloak and walked towards the kitchen.

She saw Itachi and looked the other way awkwardly; she didn't even know him that good.

She started making some dangos, her favourite snack.

She took one ready to eat it when a blur of black and orange appeared and took her dango.

"Yay! Dango! "The dango thief exclaimed and started eating.

She just blinked oh well that guy was weird.

She continued eating trying to ignore the orange-masked guy.

Itachi was reading his book then suddenly felt hungry he took a small glance towards the dango.

Mizuki saw him looking at the dango and hand him one "Hungry Itachi-san?"She asked the Uchiha.

He nodded" you Mizuki-san."

"You are welcome."She replied with a small smile.

Then Itachi wondered 'Is that just a façade or not?'

Then Sasori came "Itachi and Mizuki."He called saying the last name while cursing under his breath.

"Yes?"Itachi asked the red-haired.

"The Leader wants to see you two,don't keep him waiting."He answered and left.

Itachi and Mizuki headed towards Pain's office.

Itachi polite as always knocked the door not like the most Akatsuki members.

"Enter."Came the monotone reply.

They opened the door and came inside.

"You called us Leader-sama?"Mizuki asked bowing.

"Yes.I want you two to go on a have to capture the seven-tails that right now is at the land of Mist.I warn you it won't be you accept the mission Mizuki?"Pain turned to her.

"Yes sir."I said and bowed.

"Very are both dismissed."

They left the room.

"Mizuki-san we are gonna leave at 3 pm I hope that's alright with you?"Itachi said.

"Ye of course. «I said as I returned to my room and blushed.

'OMG so many awkward things happened and now I'm going a mission with him the two of us alone! I'm gonna die! 'She thought as she was packing her things.

Soon she was finished packing.

Time flew quickly and it was time for them to leave.

Someone knocked Mizuki's door"Are you ready to leave Mizuki-san?"A calm and deep voice that belonged in Itachi asked.

"Yes. «She said and stepped out of the room.

He nodded and they stated their trip. In the all the time they were travelling Mizuki felt awkard but tried to not show it but she didn't noticed the glances Itachi was giving her every now and lasted for sure 8 hours until Mizuki felt tired.

"Itachi-san? She asked quietly.

"Yes Mizuki-san? Responded the Uchiha.

"I was wondering if we could take a small break I feel tired and hungry. Can we please?"Mizuki almost begged she was really tired she needed a break .

Itachi didn't answer immidiatly,he was considering her idea "That would be a good idea ,we will stop when we see a small shop or something like that."Itachi answered to the blue haired girl.

She smiled at him"Thank you."and continued walking in a faster pace still smiling.

Soon they found a small dango shop and rested there a little and then left.

The night had made her appearance everything was dark the only way you could see was with the help of the stars.

All of sudden they heard some weird noises. They looked around suspiciously but they couldn't see anything.

"Byakugan! «Mizuki exclaimed and activated her bloodline limit.

She looked around searching for any signs to where the enemy was only to be met with a really sad picture.

Mizuki saw a man that was almost dead trying to breath screaming help his voice was coming hoarse out of him mouth.

Her eyes widened and ran towards him to help him.

"Mizuki-san wait!"Itachi exclaimed but she couldn't hear it the only thing she was thinking was how to save this poor man.

Soon she was on his side ,she gave him some water trying to calm him had lost a lot of blood.

Mizuki then took a deep breath and focused on the wounds of the man soon light green chakra was coming from her hands.

Itachi catch up with her and when she saw what she was doing his eyes widened a little 'Medical ninjutsu. 'He thought surpised ,he didn't know Mizuki knew medical ninjutsu.

Mizuki soon had healed all of his wounds and she stood up as she was ready to leave the man caught her turned to face him.

"Thank you for saving me.I own you my life."He bowed at her.

"Don't worry it was nothing.I just was helping someone in need."She said and smiled at him.

"Goodby sir.I hope you will be healthy soon."She said and left together with Itachi.

They continued started humming a song.

"_Girl with the Blue Rose_

_Hidden notes_

_Secret whispers_

_Childhood memories_

_I remember" _She started singing.

Itachi listened to her beautiful singing.

Suddenly she stopped, Itachi blinked "Why did you stop? «He asked her.

She blushed "I forgot the rest of the lyrics. «She said shyly.

He chuckled. Then he asked something that was bothering for quite time.

"Mizuki-san I didn't knew you could use medical ninjutsu. «Itachi said.

"Oh, yes as Hyuga I have good chakra control so secretly I learned how to use medical ninjutsu by a friend of my father. But it takes a lot of …chakra to do that…"She said and suddenly felt dizzy, she almost feel to the ground.

"Are you ok?"Itachi asked worried.

"Yes, I'm alright just exhausted; it has been a long time since I used medical ninjutsu. «She replied.

He nodded and decided something "Mizuki-san we will camp well."Itachi said at her.

"Thank you Itachi-san."She said and fell asleep when her back touched the ground.

**Here we are with the new chapter of you are not alone!The song she sang is a part by one of Good boy-chan's songs!I thank her I hope you enjoy!**

He smiled and took a blanket and put it around her.

"Sweet dreams."He wished and fell asleep listing to her calm breathing.


End file.
